In a supermarket or food market, fruits and vegetables are often displayed in bulk, possibly in piles of loose items. Consumers must then take a bag from a nearby source and pick and bag their own produce. The most common form of these produce bags are cylindrical rolls of plastic bags, mounted horizontally or vertically on a shaft. The bags have perforated separation lines between them. Separation is accomplished by grabbing the end bag with one hand, anchoring the next bag or the roll with the other hand, and pulling. Unfortunately, this not only separates the bag from the roll, but can deform or even tear the bag. Sometimes, consumers will attempt to simply jerk the bag from the roll, without holding the adjacent bag. This, too, can damage the bag or simply reel out the roll. After any bag separation, the end of the next bag can be difficult to find or grab as it may lie flat on the surface of the roll.
The plastic bag dispenser disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/652,031 provides an improved device for dispensing plastic bags from a roll of bags in that it is easy to use and less likely to damage the bags than conventional dispensing devices.
The object of the present invention is to provide a roll of plastic bags specially adapted to be used with such a bag dispenser or the like.